temperancengfandomcom-20200214-history
The Goddesses of Death and Life: Thania and Lisbet
The Goddess of Life: Libet When the first creatures of the new world were created, the sum of their first breath conjured into being Libet, the joyous rebirther and watcher of deeds. Where she walks, the earth flourishes and mortals move with renewed vigor. She is revered by humans and celebrated upon first signs of new life in the womb. Although her aspect may have its consequences, the cycle must move on and Libet unerringly carries out her duties. She is known as mother to all life, and seems to radiate with warmth, vitality, and joy. Amidst the pantheon Libet is well-loved and well-liked. Most, if not all gods, at the very least respect her, if not adore her. Gods themselves are very attracted to the aspect of life, and enjoy the company of Libet for her free, warm spirit. There have been many that have attempted to tempt her into an affair, but failed. Despite this, she still gets along very well with most gods and is invited to all festivities. Libet is tasked with noting the deeds of all mortals, and gathering the information upon their death. With her wife, Thania, goddess of Death, they consider the balance of good deeds to ill deeds, and decide together the fate of the recently-deceased soul. If they are slated for rebirth, Libet carries out her duties. When she appears in the realm of mortals, Libet is said to resemble a young and beautiful woman with sun kissed skin and chin length wavy auburn hair. She has a warm smile and russet eyes full of infinite warmth. She is typically depicted in art as running in the wilderness in a dress, barefooted and laughing, often with her beloved nearby. The Goddess of Death: Thania When the first gods created beings to govern, the inevitability of death gave birth to Thania, the graceful reaper of souls and judicator of rebirth. While mortals are inclined to fear her, Thania is said to be a goddess of great mercy, tenderness, and forgiveness. Although she is dutiful and unwavering in her duty, she does not enjoy the suffering of others and attempts to make the transition from life, to death, to rebirth as peaceful as possible for all beings that enter her realm. Amidst the pantheon she is highly respected and admired for her work, although she does not keep a grand circle of dear friends: Gods, immortal as they are, find her aspect somewhat dreary and beyond their grasp of comprehension. To many she is a wise advisor, peaceful company, and kind presence, but not someone they immediately search for when desiring joyous company. She is married to Libet, goddess of Life, and together they are two sides to the same coin. They judge the lives and deeds of souls, and Libet carries out the last stage of the cycle: Rebirth. They are a couple tied together by fate, and their love is often romanticized in mortal literature. Thania is typically depicted in artist renditions as a dark-skinned woman with white tattoos, hair silver and shining like moonlight, and dark eyes sparkling like stars. She wears a gauzy cloak the color of dusk, and clutches a silver lantern in her hand. She is often depicted in acts of sympathy, such as kissing the forehead of the recently deceased, or holding hands with spirits, and is rarely pictured without her wife. 'Death Itself' Thania and Libet are responsible for sending souls to their appropriate destination when it is time. In scripture, it is claimed that death itself is a two part process: first their physical body passes away, and then when their souls are ready, they follow Thania to their judgement. Some souls may linger in the mortal world as ghosts should they have unresolved business or feelings, or should they need time to overcome the shock of their (usually violent) death. Once they are ready, however, they too shall follow Thania; however, some may linger as ghosts for centuries before they are prepared. The judgement for souls takes place in the home of Thania and Libet, which acts as a hub with access to the domains of Jasmine, Grim, Simone, and the gray dimension, Nadaljah. Souls face their respective judgements based on their actions, thoughts, intentions, and manner during their lifetime. Ill will toward one's fellows have negative consequences, but few moments of viciousness are not entirely damning as the entirety of a mortal's life is taken into account. Those that fear the outcome of their judgement may flee into Nodaljah, ultimately prolonging their inevitable fate by damning themselves to the gray. Grim's Domain The most corrupted, cruel, and cold hearted end up here. Thania hates bringing souls here, but it is necessary for those who are beyond all salvation and refuse to repent for what they've done. These are the individuals who have committed the worst sins against their fellows, or are too consumed in their hatred and anger. Once they reach the domain, their anger and bitterness consumes them and they become Shadows. Once a shadow is killed, the soul is put through the same cycle, but may return to Grim's Domain many times until they are ready to be reborn into the mortal realm. Nodaljah The ancient Temparian word for "nothingness", this dimension is overwhelmingly gray and neutral. Often it is the waiting place for those who will be reborn, but it is also a realm where exhausted souls may rest. Those who are unprepared for their judgement may escape to Nodaljah, but this merely is an act that prolongs their fate. Those who enter under these circumstances lose most sensation and senses, and often are forced alone with their thoughts. Most of these souls eventually come out on their own. Nodaljah is different for every soul, but ultimately it is a muted, silent realm. Mortal Rebirth Souls of decent character can return to the world of the living. They will know nothing of their past life, but that is not to say that it cannot influence some of their decisions: souls with a strong affinity towards something will usually return to them time and time again. Jasmine's Realm Those who are kind, selfless, and noble throughout their lives are rewarded with living in Jasmine's Realm. Here they will live immortally and very peacefully. They do not recall their previous lives unless gifted with their memories, but may feel an affinity to sparks descended from them when summoned. They may pass away if they choose to, returning their soul to the cycle of life and death.